


Beach City: Can Town

by hpd_lance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Can Town, Can Town: Garnet's head edition, Can Town: Part Deux, Did I Spell That Right?, Steven and Connie build Can Town because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt on <a href="otpprompts.tumblr.com">otpprompts</a></p>
<p>"Imagine person A trying to balance a stack of cans on person B's head"</p>
<p>For yourfriendlyneighborhoodllama on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach City: Can Town

**Author's Note:**

> this is more platonic than anything. Sorry if you wanted it romantic!!

"Stay still, Steven! I can't--" Connie starts, but is interrupted by the cans she was trying to balance on Steven's head fall to the ground.

"Darn!" She shouts, picking the cans back up, then placing one carefully back on Steven's head.

Steven tries to look up at her without moving his head, but he fails, and the can falls back to the floor, narrowly missing Connie's big toe. "Sorry!" He shouts, flinching away from the second can she tried to balance in his hair as it fell to the ground.

"This isn't working..." Connie mumbles, looking down at the cans on the floor, chin resting on her hand.

Just then, the warp pad makes it's weird magic noise, and Garnet walks into the beach house.

"Garnet!" Steven shouts, running to hug her.

Garnet reaches down, picks up Steven, twirls him around, then sets him up on top of her head.

Simultaneously, Steven and Connie have the same idea. (They both also imagine small lightbulbs popping up above their heads, but that's not the point.) "Garnet! Can we stack cans on your head?!" They shout in unison, Steven looking down at Garnet, Connie looking up at her.

Garnet thinks for a moment, then picks Steven up off her head and places him back on the floor, sitting down.

"Alright." She deadpans, sitting absolutely still.

Connie and Steven cheer, then begin construction on Can Town: Garnet's Head Edition.  
__________________

Pearl and Amethyst show up three hours later to find a napping Stevonnie, and Garnet sitting on a throne of cans, can crown sitting atop her head, amidst a small town of can houses and can people.

"What happened here?" Pearl asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the Mayor of Can Town."

**Author's Note:**

> this is too short I apologize


End file.
